The Invitation
by jberri79
Summary: Reid tries to get his way, Noah's not having it.


**Title:** The Invitation  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>WC: **4,664  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Reid wants to get his way, Noah's not having it.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters but if I did… I would have had the sense to at least let Reid get a taste of Noah before Luke came to his senses and reunited with Noah.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Like I always say this is a different dimension in this dimension Noah and Reid belong together and nothing can tear them apart even if Reid is to stubborn to realize that.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Fluff and insecurities ensure.

Part of the (Neid Series) which starts off with **'Head and Shoulder'** followed by **'You're Stuck With Me'** Which leads to** 'Lunch Break'** and finally here to **'The Invitation.**' ;)

The door slammed with a force, the sound echoed off the walls, the glass on the table shook. Noah looked up from his book; hand reaching out to pick up shaken drink "you're home?" He said eyebrow cocked watching as Reid stood by the door, chest rising up and down, death glare centered on him.

"What does it look like?" Reid dropped his bag into the closes chair and headed for the kitchen- not once looking at Noah- who still sat on the couch with his book on his lap and glass in his hand.

Reid stomped to the kitchen like a two year old, he opened the fridge found what he wanted and then slammed it. He did the same act when he came across cabinets and the panty. Noah just watched- let him go. It wasn't going to get better until Noah backed off and told Reid what he wanted to hear and since Noah wasn't going to do that, the slamming and sarcastic replies were going to keep rolling out.

Reid finally found all he wanted to eat; it was amazing he didn't break anything while searching. He stood with his back to Noah- hand tight around spoon as he smeared mayo over bread.

Noah stood and took a deep breath before heading over to him.

Slowly Noah walked towards Reid. He stood behind him a moment watching his movements. He didn't like the vibe he was feeling coming off of him. Cautiously Noah moved closer- thinking twice before he reached out. Noah wasn't sure what Reid would do, he was liable to turn around and take a swing (things were that dire) thinking that probably wouldn't be the case no matter how mad Reid was, he stepped closer and pressed his chest into Reid's back.

Noah wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and squeezed. On instant Reid exhaled and relaxed into the touch; Noah felt it- but quickly it was gone and Reid tensed up "let go" he said coldly placing sliced tomato's on bread now.

Noah seemed to grab tighter after hearing Reid's request, he took his hands and kneaded Reid's waist "no" he said whispering into ear. Noah leaned in closer and sucked soft skin into mouth; he licked over hickies left behind. Reid didn't respond just continued with his sandwich like Noah wasn't there. Noah moved from waist and placed hands on wrist squeezing- till spoon dropped. Noah forcefully turned him around making Reid pay attention to him "we're going to talk."

"Unless you tell me you're not going, there's nothing to say" Reid pushed him back and turned around intent on finishing his sandwich.

"Reid."

Silence.

Noah sighed and walked away, he gathered up his book and drink off of the coffee table and started too walk towards the bedroom "where are you going?"

Noah turned around staring at Reid like he had three heads "to the bedroom… our bedroom" Noah stated.

"The hell you are" Reid scoffed.

"Reid" Noah warned "I'm not sleeping on the couch again so…"

"So… what?" Reid asked leaning against the kitchen counter- sandwich in hand "you're not sleeping with me."

"The hell I'm not"

"Fine" Reid said giving up "take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Reid!" Noah yelled "it's just for the weekend stop being an ass."

"I said… I'll. Take. The. Couch." Reid enunciated bitterly ignoring Noah as if he hadn't spoke.

Noah stood there for a moment, watching as Reid bit into his sandwich eating slow, chewing as if he were biting down on rock- anger clear in his face.

This standstill had been going on for four days now.

Noah knew Reid wouldn't take the news well but he assumed- at least by now, he would have soften to the idea of going back to Oak dale for a couple of days. His assuming hand landed him on the couch -sex starved for four days (going on five) the way things were headed.

Noah had been invited to a wedding (Lily and Holden's wedding) he couldn't say no, they were like family… they were family.

Noah knew the reason for Reid's anger; he saw the distress that lived in his eyes -but to Noah… Reid had nothing to worry about "please come to bed when you're done" Noah begged eyes pleading. Reid said nothing just took another bite of his sandwich, Noah's voice and pleading look seemingly not getting to him.

Noah sighed shaking his head before heading back to the couch "you can have the bed."

Reid said nothing just chewed- eyes now watching as Noah walked back over to the couch defeated. He slipped under the cover he'd been using since being exiled to said couch. "I love you" he whispered sadly- hair peeking out from under cover.

"Please" Reid Said leaving the kitchen and passing the couch; plate and drink in hand "if you loved me… you'd stay, so take your love and shove it." He saw the flinch his words had caused yet Reid was to hurt to even care at that moment, he just kept walking resisting the urge to crawl underneath covers with Noah and snuggle something that had nauseated him until Noah crossed his path one to many times.

Reid made it to the bedroom, he stopped in the frame listening. The last thing he heard before kicking the door shut was Noah stating how he was an ass but loved him anyway.

He could go out there and tell Noah to come to bed- call a truce. Sleeping alone was not Reid's cup of tea _not_ anymore. Although he figured he should get use to it, since Noah was intent on going back to Oak dale. Reid figured with his luck Noah wasn't coming back and would have to learn how to sleep by himself again anyway- why not start now.

The bedroom door creaked and right off the bat Reid knew it was Noah and not his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't say anything just waited. "Reid" Noah whispered moving closer towards the bed "Reid" he whispered again.

Not getting a response Noah lifted his leg intending to get in to the bed.

As soon as his knee hit the bottom of bed ready too crawl in, Reid's head shot up "Don't even think about it" Noah paused looking at the still body under cover, head propped up and what look to Noah now (even in the dark room) a permanent frown on his face.

"Reid please"

Reid pushed up; arms supporting his weight "Are you still going?"

"Reid" Noah murmured eyes bright, round and still pleading.

"Get out" a flash of hurt passed through Noah's eyes startling Reid for a second. Quickly he shook it off, giving Noah the serious death glare "Get. Out."

"No" Noah whispered sounding so hurt.

"I said get out La-" Reid bit back the slip on nick name, he hadn't called him that in days, he barely spoke to him. Reid sat up and rested against the headboard, he rubbed his hand over his face; the wear and tear of their fighting really wading on him. "Get out Noah."

"No"

Reid looked hard at him "I'm not playing with you right now… get out" Reid's voice held a warning in it an 'or else.'

Noah huffed and got off the bed, Reid laid back down thinking he won the round. The lights came on suddenly, the brightness throwing Reid off a little "what the fuck Mayer! It's…" Reid looked at the clock "it's two in the morning, turn off the light and get out!" Noah didn't move, didn't attempt to do as he was told. "I said turn off the light and get out!"

"And I said No!" Noah's chest was heaving now and his expression had turned from hurt to anger.

Reid sighed "Just get out" Noah didn't budge- face stony "you don't scare me" Reid sneered rolling his eyes, he started to fluff his pillows; he leaned into them getting comfortable "and for the record… if you leave this weekend don't bother coming back."  
>Reid had a triumphant look on his face. It lasted all of three seconds before Noah picked up a lamp that sat on their dresser by the door and threw it into a wall across the room.<p>

Reid covered his head on instant expecting the impact to be loud and knowing that such a force would cause pieces too scatter and possibly hit him "are you crazy!" Reid yelled looking up after the impact. Reid scrambled to get off the bed, he stared at Noah in shock before turning around in the direction the lamp had went only to see scratches in the wall and a pile of rubble on the floor. When he looked back towards Noah, he was gone, the door wide open, the sounds of footsteps descending. "Come back here," Reid yelled following him down the hall.

When Reid found Noah, he was standing by the couch, his back facing him "you're going to clean that up" Noah didn't say anything just stood there. Reid picked up a couch pillow and threw it at Noah's head "say something!" Reid yelled. Noah balled his hands up, squeezing them tight against his sides "say something!" Reid yelled again. Noah moved towards the kitchen, he ripped open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ice tea "Do. You. Here. Me?"

Noah took a sip, wiped his hand over his mouth before speaking "I heard you" voice sounding too cool and steady.

"Go in there-"

"Shut up!" Noah bellowed, slamming the bottle on the kitchen counter. Reid faltered a little, Noah's tone startling him. That cool steady demeanor _not_sticking around.

Reid pulled himself together though and walked over to Noah with determination in his eyes "you don't yell at me" he poked Noah in the shoulder as he said it. Noah stumbled back a little.

Instead of standing there and watching Noah's reaction, Reid turned around and started to walk away. He was stopped forcefully by a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Get the hell off me!" Noah didn't listen; he turned him around rough- hands squeezing at biceps.

"Tomorrow after work, I'm coming to your job with a packed bag." Reid just stared unblinking at him. "You will get in the car _without _an argument shut up and let me drive in peace." Reid tried getting out of the hold; it was no use though, Noah was holding on tight, he wasn't fazed by the struggle and the look in his eyes said 'try me.'

Reid stopped struggling noticing the look and perhaps knowing he went to far. "I'm not coming" Reid murmured looking away.

"Yeah. you are"

"No. I'm not" Reid declared still looking away.

"Yeah you are" Noah said softly leaning in and kissing exposed skin.

"Noah stop" the request came out weak though and Noah continued to kiss, then suck and lick. Reid couldn't help but moan. He tried with all his might to keep still and not show his need- but Noah bit down and Reid lost all his composure. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Noah's back clawing at offending material.

Reid's hands kept clawing and his body pushed in like he was trying to step inside Noah.

Noah just held on letting Reid go. Their lips met in a heated kiss, teeth clinking, noses bumping hard and rough.

When they broke apart, Reid buried his face into Noah's neck inhaling deep. He seemed to push in harder- feet on tippy toes almost dragging asking silently for a lift. Before he could express it vocally Noah lifted him up. Reid's legs on instant circled around Noah's waist holding on tight; Noah's hands securely placed under Reid's ass.

Reid started too grind in rubbing his cock into Noah's stomach. He lay his head on Noah's shoulder breath coming out heaving and desperate "shh baby" Noah's voice was soothing, calming. He started to walk towards their bedroom- hands holding tight under ass.

When Noah made it to the hall he pressed Reid's back against the wall, Reid's head came up "what are you doing?"

"You're coming with me" Reid just stared- jaw doing that clench, unclench action. Noah's blue eyes burrowed into his own blue ones "do you hear me?" Reid didn't answer and Noah's grip loosened.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked confused- body slipping.

"I'm letting you down." Noah shrugged a little the grip really starting to slack.

"Wait!" Reid shouted holding on tighter around waist.

"Why?" Noah was cool very collected.

"Noah I'm not-" the grip loosened some more "wait!" Reid said quickly. He sighed as his back slid down the wall "I'll drive you" Noah lifted him, his face holding a huge smile "but I won't stay" Reid quickly added stopping the smile dead in its tracks.

"Reid, please stop this" Noah nuzzled his face into his neck "please" he begged "stop acting like this, I only want you…only you" Noah pulled back and licked his tongue across Reid's chin "I'll always only want you." Noah stared deep into Reid's eyes hoping Reid could see the truth. "That day I hurt my ankle was the best day of my life, I didn't know it right there and then but I know it now…I've known for some time …we belong together." Noah lifted him making sure Reid was back securely in his arms- hands now rubbing on back "say something" Noah whispered.

"You'll change your mind as soon as-" Noah cut him off with a smoldering kiss and carried him to the bedroom. He dropped Reid on the bed- his body bouncing gently. Before he could settle, Noah was over him hands tucked under waist band, pulling, revealing hard, leaking cock.

Reid followed suit trying to get Noah's boxers off with one hand, his other had stroking himself. Noah pulled back and took off his boxers kicking them to the side. He then practically ripped his t-shirt off and climbed back onto Reid grinding in "I missed you baby…so much." Noah stopped Reid's stroke on cock and helped him out of his t-shirt and flung it in a corner.

"Show me" Reid moaned as his back fell back into bed completely free of cloths.

"Oh I'm gonna show you" without looking, Noah's hand found the side table; he could do it with his eyes close. It was a routine, a routine Noah was beginning too miss and couldn't believe it was happening now. His hand pulled back revealing a little bottle- tongue licking at lips like he was about too dig into something sweet and delicious.

Noah leaned back on his thighs and unscrewed the cap, he squeezed the thick liquid out onto his hand, rubbed it between his fingers. Reid's hands started too rub at Noah's knee caps "Lank?"

Hearing that name bought Noah out of his daze, he looked down at Reid giving him a dazzling smile- bright like always, he leaned it and pushed Reid's left leg up. He took the slicked up finger and pressed it against his warm throbbing hole "it feels good to hear you call me that." Noah bit on his bottom lip sexily, eyes full of lust.

"It feels good to-" Noah slipped his finger in cutting Reid off "ahhh" Reid cried out body bucking off of bed "it… it feels good to say it." Noah smirked at that and slipped another finger in making sure to brush against sensitive spot. "Now… please now" Reid begged pushing down on Noah's fingers.

"Shh baby, I'm getting there" Noah started to scissor his fingers; stretching Reid. Their lips connected in a scorching kiss, Noah biting down on Reid's bottom lip sucking in. He was savoring this moment; Noah hadn't touched Reid in this way in almost five days- not since their time together in Reid's office _before _Noah opened his mouth about Oakdale and visiting. "I need this" he breathed inserting a third finger voice sounding desperate.

Their eyes were locked on each other and Reid understood, he continued to fuck down onto Noah's fingers letting Noah enjoy himself.

By the time Noah was ready, Reid was close to a puddle whimpering, body over heated, sweat coming down his face resting on his neck. Noah leaned in and lapped at pools- tongue dragging up neck connecting with lips "You ready?" he asked, lips brushing against mouth, Reid just nodded too far gone to speak.

Noah pulled back again and squeezed more lube onto this hand, making sure to coat every inch of his cock with it, his eyes never leaving Reid's "I've missed you baby….I've missed us, do you understand?"

Reid just stared unblinking- no response. Noah didn't take it as an insult though, he knew…knew Reid was just holding back, trying to contain the emotion. Noah just stroked at Reid's cock coating him also, thumb sweeping through slit, the sensation causing pin like needles to shoot up and down his arms and legs, Noah's touch to much and not enough.

Noah leaned back and wrapped his hands around Reid's ankles griping tight. He pulled aggressively. The uncontrolled whimper coming from Reid's mouth made his cock throb and jerk.

Noah rested Reid's ankles on his shoulders and scooted on knees closer.

He didn't wait for the go head just pushed in, there was no backing out now, Noah didn't know what he would do if Reid did, it had been too long and Noah needed this bad. Reid didn't resist just reached his hands out skimming his fingers over bare belly, rubbing thumb over soft trail.

A low growl escaped through Noah's lips. His head fell back, Reid's touch over loading his senses' "fuck I missed this" Noah slowly lifted his head, eyes watching Reid "I need…" he took a deep breath, head falling back again, eyes rolling back, fingers practically digging into ankles.

"You can… its okay" Noah steadied himself; lifting head up again, Reid continued too rub at soft trail causing deep moans, making stomach tremble. "Come here Lank" Noah's eyes clouded with desire and before Reid knew it he was engulfed.

Noah rested a hand on each side of Reid's head caging him in, his fingers clenching at pillow underneath. He slipped in with ease; mouth opening up in a perfect shaped silent 'O' bliss ghosting over face as he dragged out rubbing against tight walls. "Shit you feel good" Noah dipped into mouth sucking hard; sucking like it was his last.

Noah's hands give way and he finds himself buried into neck breathing hard, body bucking, snapping in place practically bruising hips underneath. Reid grabbed at back ran fingers through sweaty curls "take your time baby, take your time… it's not the last time… I swear" Reid said the words soothingly- now rubbing circles on skin.

Noah starts too tremble- lips pressed into skin "you…you always think it's the last time" lips tickling now as he speaks.

Reid stiffens, the tremble too much, the words overwhelming. He holds onto Noah hugging tight- doesn't say a word, he's scared of his own voice. Before Noah can buck in again, he's being rolled over and flipped onto his back.

The look in Noah's eyes is a startled one. Reid hovers over him now; arm slinking under leg pulling it up. Noah doesn't ask questions just reaches for lube slicking Reid up in one fluid fast move.

The tremble gone, body relaxed waiting for the ride.

Reid guides in slow. That perfect shaped 'O' back on Noah's lips. Reid fucks in hard doesn't take his time, knows how Noah likes It, knows he'll ask for slow if he wants it.

Noah's leg is pushed up so far knee is almost meeting mouth. His other leg hooks around Reid's waist bringing him in. Their mouths join in a rough, almost violent kiss. "You like that...? I know you do, you love what I do… don't you?" Reid moaned hoarsely fucking hard, Noah's cock pressed between stomachs. Noah doesn't say anything just nods, tears threatening too fall from the intensity "say it" Reid demands still moving hard and rough, the feel of thick cock on stomach compressing against belly button setting him off "say it!"

"I love it" Noah moans, hands squeezing at ass, kneading in "I love what you do…god I love it so much." That seemed to satisfy Reid, he starts to fuck harder.

When Noah comes his eyes roll back into his head; his fingers dig into flesh on firm bump. It spreads between their chest, warm and sticky reaching almost to neck.

Reid lets go of Noah's leg grabbing at his waist too ride out the wave. Noah unhooks his other leg from around Reid's waist and hovers both his legs up in the air, spreading them out in the widest of perfect V shape.

When Reid lets go his hands reach for Noah's shoulders grabbing, clutching, and holding on, he pushes in, comes deep inside, stays in place- wants to full him up. Noah holds onto his wrist as he comes.

Reid leans in; cock still seated in and kisses Noah full on the lips. He jerks a little, body still riding out the wave. Reid grinds in once and then slowly pulls back, pulling out. He watches has his seed spills out onto bed sheets, he gazes at it for a moment. Its times like these where he wishes that they could create, it's too beautiful, it should be possible. A hand resting on his cheek brings him back, Reid looks up to see brilliant deep blue staring at him. "You okay?" Noah asks softly hand on cheek warm and sure.

Reid gives a half smile; the weird thought throwing him off a bit "I'm fine" he gets off the bed mindful of where he steps, Noah's anger from earlier evident in the corner of their room. He finds a towel and cleans him and Noah off "Roll over" he smirks, Noah does what he asked and Reid pulls the wet, stained sheet from under. He throws it somewhere far off intending to worry about it later.

Noah's back is facing him now and when Reid get's in, he wraps his arm around Noah's waist "lets get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us" Noah says as soon as he feels the warmth. Reid says nothing just snuggle's in and drifts off to sleep.

Noah notices, will discuss it later.

The room was dark, quiet. The occasional car passing below window is the only sounds heard. Noah lay splayed out on his stomach, Reid's arm wrapped around his waist, cheek pressed against his shoulder. Noah started to stir; Reid moved and lay on his back giving him room. Noah's head turned and came up "Why'd you move?" He asked sleepily.

Reid shrugged "I don't know... Give you room" eyes closed as he spoke. Noah rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned on his side. He propped his head up on hand supported by elbow. Instantly his leg reached out and wrapped its self around Reid's waist pulling him in. "Damn you're strong," Reid cracked- eyes still closed.

Noah's hand came up rubbing the side of cheek; finger's reaching for brow stroking over. Reid just hummed- enjoying the touch "so…" Noah said softly, clearing his throat before finishing "you're coming with me right?" The silence that filled the room almost killed Noah, Reid still hadn't opened his eyes "Reid please" Noah pleaded, pressing down on Reid's waist with his leg.

After awhile Reid turned his head towards Noah; face unsmiling, eyes sad "I'll go" he turned his head again, settling back into pillows closing eyes "if you're gonna leave, I can't make it _not _happen, I'll just have to live with it." He sounded so crushed and put through the ringer.

Noah's hands continued its strokes over brow. Slowly hand trailed down face, fingers stopping on lips, pointer finger dipping in the top "this it the philtrum right?" Noah asked pressing in.

"Ah someone's listening when I speak" Reid kissed Noah's finger not bothering to opening his eyes.

"I always listen… I always hear you"

"I know, I like that"

"Can I ask you something?" Noah murmured.

"Anything Lank."

"Will you marry me?"

Reid's head turned quick, time seemed to stop. Reid started too smile and then a bubble of laughter flew out of him untamed, tears forming in his eyes. He was so caught up in the laughter; he didn't notice the look on Noah's face. "That's rich _us_ married, you'd hate being married to me, you'd run screaming away the first night." He wiped at his eyes not even realizing that Noah wasn't laughing along with him, not even realizing that- no. It wasn't a joke.

When Reid's vision cleared and tears were gone, the look on Noah's face startled him. It was serious and hurt spread all across it "what?" Reid asked confused.

Instead of arguing with Reid about his reaction (he obviously thought it was a joke) Noah knew that and pushed it aside deciding not to dwell on it. He knew Reid; he knew how he really felt. Noah's leg squeezed even tighter around Reid's waist "I said… will you marry me?" Noah's voice shook as he asked again, his face still very serious.

Reid swallowed thickly, eyes blinking rapidly. He said the only thing he could, the only thing worth saying "yes" he whispered. Noah smiled this time, all trace of a frown gone "I'm sorry for laughing I thought-" Reid swallowed again like he was trying to pass a rock through his throat.

"It's okay" Noah pressed his pointer finger back in the center of lips letting Reid kiss on tip. Noah moved his finger's from lips and tangled them in curls.

"Just tell me when and where and I'm there" Reid croaked out.

"Yeah?" Noah asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Reid just nodded, Noah smiled again vampire teeth showing sharp always perfect "we have to do something about your anger issues though before we get to that point" Noah just grinned, waiting for the response.

"Me?" Reid huffed sitting up "Mr. let's pick up a lamp and throw it"

Noah looked towards the wall. Seeing the marks on wall, he ducked his head embarrassed "you make me crazy" he sucked on his bottom lip worrying it raw.

"I do huh?" Noah just nodded- still biting at bottom.

Reid crawled on top pushing Noah's body all the way down flat on bed "that's good to know… you know what?"

"What?" Noah asked running his finger's down spine.

Reid tucked his head into neck "you make me crazy too."


End file.
